Sometimes Fame Makes Us a Little Loopy
by SadieGirl18
Summary: This is going to be a three-shot if I get enough Reviews. It's set about two years after The Reckoning, and the four of them are famous now because everyone is aware that they're supernaturals, and Simon reacts to the fame in a weird way. Please R and R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Darkest Powers series, or the characters. **

**A/N: Okay, this is possibly going to be a three-shot, if I get enough Reviews, and people want me to continue it. . . this is a little over two years after the Reckinging. . . it has a little to do with Simone- my other one shot, but you won't realize why until the next chapter. . . But PLEASE READ and REVIEW! Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Fame Can Sometimes Make You a Little. . .Loopy  
**

It's been two years since we've gone back to semi-normal lives.

Two years since Derek and I have admitted to each other that we were deeply in love.

And _two_ years since we've become famous.

Yeah, you heard correct- _famous_.

Everyone knows the truth about us, every person imaginable, knows that we're supernaturals and some of them are alright with it, they accept us for who we are._ Others?_ Not so much. We get both hate mail and fan mail. We've had movies made of us- me and Derek made the perfect love story, and we got to go to the premiere. Apparently, AJ Michalka made a perfect me, even though her eyes are hazel and mine are blue, but she was cast despite my complaining. Some guy named, Reiley McClendon played Derek, which seemed kind of perfect, because they sort of looked alike in a way, even though the real Derek looks much better. Sean Michael Afable portrayed Simon and Chelsea Hobbs acted out Tori, which was strange because we got to meet her on set, and she's so nice in real life, unlike Tori.

Right now I was sitting outside in our backyard by our pool, laying out in a lawn chair, enjoying the warm weather and having a little break from real life, which had been completely hectic lately.

I watched Derek swim laps in our Olympic-sized pool. I lost count on the tenth lap he made. It was a good exercise though, it calmed the wolf in him, made him easier to be around. And I knew he was having a stressful day because of what the press had recently said about him-

Derek and Simon had gone out for 'guys night' last week.

They hadn't gone anywhere that I would disapprove of, just went to a baseball game and out to get pizza. And of course wherever they go- the paparazzi follows suit, cameras poised, ready to get that million dollar shot, and in their eyes they had.

I already had seen the tabloids, and the videos on it, and it was already all over The View. What they were saying were lies, vicious lies. But i knew the truth- Some crazy college girl came up to Derek and Simon, asking for their autographs'. And while trying not to be rude and please them at the same time, as Derek explained it: as he leaned close to her and signed her arm like she had asked, she smashed her body up against his, and smiled directly in the direction of the camera as it took the shot. The headlines read- 'Derek Souza: Faithful Supernatural or Alleged Cheater?'

Tori had scanned through the article for me, and told me all the ridiculous things that it had said, after a while we banned all magazines from the house, not that I was the one who was overly bothered by it.

Derek was the one who was stressing, and assured me over and over that none of it was true, even dragged Simon with him as a confirmation, not that I even needed one. After awhile, I was the one who has reassuring him.

The sun was starting to set already, and it was getting chilly, it was also dinner time. I got out of my chair and went to the ledge of the pool. "Derek! Derek, come on, you're going to prune."

His head burst through the surface, shaking it back and forth wildly- splashing water droplets all over me.

"Hey!" I shouted, and he gave me a sheepish look.

"Sorry, but I got to keep going. Need to clear my head."

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a stern looks. "No way. Out! Your head is cleared enough, it's going to start filling with water if you stay in there any longer."

He sighed, and was about to say something when Tori came running through the glass sliding door with a magazine in hand. I braced myself for what was coming.

She stopped in front of me gulping for air. "You'll. . .never. . . believed. . . this!"

I heard Derek make a noise of annoyance as he climbed out of the pool, and stood behind me, placing a cold, wet hand on my bare shoulder. I shivered, but didn't remove it.

"What is it now, Tori? Didn't we say no more magazines for now?"

Tori glared at him. "Well _I'm _breaking the rules. I had to bring this home after I seen the cover while getting my hair done." She held the magazine up and practically shoved it in my face. "Look at_ this_! Can you _believe_ it?"

My eyes roamed over the cover, and I heard Derek start to cough behind me, trying to cover up his laugh. Tori was on the cover, a full body shot, but it was zoomed in on her stomach, and it was sticking out pretty far- so un-Tori like. She looked like she was at least three months pregnant.

I looked at her stomach now, that she was holding as if to hide it, but it was flat.

She looked up at me with a tearful sort of expression. "Everyone thinks I'm pregnant. . .pregnant!"

Derek kissed my head and then started heading for the house. "You better hire a personal trainer for that pouch of yours, Tori!" he called over his shoulder before disappearing through the door.

I bit my lip and waited for Tori to explode- which happened a few seconds after. Her eyes bugged out, and she was shaking her head from side to side. "Oh, my God, I'm fat. I'm seventeen and_ I'm_ fat!"

"You're not fat, Tori-"

Her blazing eyes shut me up. "Really? Then why do I look like a freaking whale in that picture? Answer me that!" she started to pace back and forth and muttering to herself. "No more carbs. . . Or chocolate- oh, God, I have to hide that chocolate mouse cheesecake Justin just sent me. . .and throw away my Salt and Vinegar chips. . .celery, eat celery. . .and broccoli, uncooked. I need to get a hold of Britany and ask for the number of her personal trainer that helped her lose all that baby weight she gained. . ."

Her nagging just went on and on. . .

* * *

_A few hours later. . ._

Derek and I were lounging on the couch, cuddling and watching the Titanic while Tori was on the loveseat across from us making a list of what she could and couldn't eat when Simon came in. . .

Two years ago if someone had told me that Simon was going to look the way he did now. . .well, I wouldn't have believed them.

At all.

He was in a red two piece sweatsuit, that was at least two sizes too big for him, and he had to pull the pants up constantly. His hair was spiked and dyed an even lighter blonde, and he wore huge gold necklaces around his neck. The only word that I could think of that would describe him is a _gangster wanna be_.

He walked his slow walk, almost stumbling over his over-sized pants, and gave us a nod. His vocabulary was usually limited to one word at a time these days and one-liners when he tried to stay in character.

We all think the fame went to his head a bit. Derek even tried to have him talk to a therapist. . .but it never accomplished anything.

"Sup, Derek, Chloe, . . .Tori. . ."

Tori always got a kick out of this weird stage he was going through. Now, she gave him a sarcastic look. "Oh, sup, Simon, sup! Were you hanging with your dogz? Because you unfortunately left one behind," she gestured to Derek, who shot her a look and tightened his arm around me.

Simon ignored her- something that we all did most of the time. He gave us a smile, and I was happy because at least that was still the same- his contagious smile. "You'll never believe what I scored, a record deal! I'm gonna be a rapper, yo!"

Tori started choking on her Sassy water- which consisted of water, mint, cucumber and lime. "Are you kidding me? What idiot was crazy enough to agree to that? Was she on drugs?"

Derek looked a bit shocked, as was I, but he seemed to recover quicker than me, and stood up from the couch and slapped Simon on that back. "Congrats, you've been trying to get a contract for almost two years now."

Simon just beamed at his brother. "Thanks, bro, but you didn't even hear the best part. . . I need to do some press conferences, get my name out there, so my agent hooked me up and nailed me a spot on Oprah. Guys, I'm gonna be on Oprah Winfrey's show tomorrow!"

Now Tori looked angry. "An agent? Is she high too? Who in the world would want to see _you_ on Oprah, bearing your soul to the world, because I know for sure I'm skipping _that_ episode."

"When did you get an agent?" I asked curiously.

Simon just waved his hand at my question, as if to wave my words away. "That was a long time ago, when I wanted to write that book about finding out that I was a wizard, and us at the Lyle House,. . . and finding out I had a witch as a half-sister."

The three of us gave each other weird looks.

"When did you want to write a book?" Derek asked.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Um, you know, that one time."

"No we don't know _that one time,_ that's why we're asking," Tori explained, clearly fed-up with Simon.

Simon ignored her, and the rest of us as his cell-phone rang. He checked the screen and gave us all a semi-apologetic look, and a half annoyed one. "Sorry, I gotta take this, it's Angelica."

"Angelica?" I asked, somewhat hesitant.

"My agent," he answered and left the room.

The three of us stared at each other for a few moments.

Derek broke the silence though, "I think I might call another shrink."

"I suggest Dr. Phil," Tori said, and crossed her legs, clearly distracted again.

For now, we were just going to have to wait and see how things played out.

* * *

**AA/N: I don't know how funny or good this one was, because I was sort of in a rush when writing it, but if you liked it and thought it was good or funny Please REVIEW, and I'll continue because it's suppose to be a three-shot and I will continue if I get enough Reviews! Oh, and if you want to know who played Chloe, Derek, Simon, and Tori in the movie, go on my profile, i have links for it. I think these people actually would make a good actors for the charachers if there was an actual movie, especially the guy I choose for Derek. . . But yeah, please tell me if I should continue or not. . . Review, Thanks- Anya! =)**


End file.
